I Remember You And Me
by Bunnymundslittleegglet247
Summary: After a year of what seemed like the happiest they've ever been, Pitch Black has returned from the shadows and threatens the safety of the Bennett family. With no memory of any of the guardians existence and relying on some strange dreams, Sophie must discover her true destiny and learn more of her unfamiliar childhood on her own ...


Prologue

It's been about one year since the last sightings of Pitch, and as time passed, the guardians began to forget about him. Jamie and Sophie had grown just a bit in a years' time, still keeping in touch with their guardian friends. It was Christmas night and North was getting ready for is traditional Christmas feast after his long night of delivering gifts to the good little children of the world, and coal occasionally. All guardians of the world would arrive at North's discussing about their duties. Jack Frost the newest guardian of the group was off to Bureges to pick up his favorite little believers, the Bennetts. Jack glided through the wind, cheering happily. Jack flew through the town, still needing to make mischief as usual. He flew through the streets, letting his staff touch the black pavement making the rode freeze. Some by standers began to slip over the ice, running into the walls or falling. Jack spotted a large Italian man walking out of a Pizzeria with a freshly made large peperoni and cheese pizza. Twisting his thin moustache, he opened the pizza box, revealing the fresh beauty; he took a large whiff of his pizza and rolled his eyes back, enjoying the smell.

'_It would be such a shame if something were to happen to that pizza…'_ Jack thought to himself.

And as big as a trouble maker he was, he flew at high speed past the poor fellow, the open pizza box flying out of his hands and splatted strait on his face. Jack laughed, holding his gut trying to conceal his body gitter. Instead of getting upset, the man began to laugh and wipe the dough off his face and throwing it away. Jack wasn't really expecting this reaction, but what can he say? Maybe the dude was in a jolly mood. He shrugged to himself and arrived at the Bennett's residents. Jack floated up to Jamie's window and landed swiftly on the window seal. Jack slowly pushed the window open , it always was open just for him. He floated over to Jamie's bed and stood on top of his bed frame. It was dark in the room, he looked over at the corner where Jamie's desk and read the little analog clock. _' 10: 24 p.m.'_

'_Pretty Late still… is the kid even awake?'_ He thought. Jack looked down and saw a large lump under the blue cover. Jack floated down to the floor, creaking a bit. Jack grabbed the end of the thick blue cover and yanked it off, throwing it over his shoulder.

"HEY WAKE UP! TIME TO GO!" Jack shouted. To his surprise, two little bodies sprung up screaming, nearly falling off the bed. Jamie sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"J-Jack… What are you doing here? And why so late?" Jamie looked at his clock. Jack grabbed the small child and shook him slightly.

"Don't tell me you forgot about North's party did you?" Jamie arched his eye brow and looked down, trying to remember. Suddenly, his head shot up and he face palmed himself.

"Ah man , I totally forgot Jack!" Jamie slid of his bed and shook his little sister.

" Soph! Sophie! Wake up! It's time to go!" Jamie whispered huskily. The little blond girl stirred and rolled over to her other side.

"Five more minutes mommy…" She snuggled closer to her favorite stuffed animal, her red elephant, (just made it up, I really don't know the name). Jamie rolled his eyes and shook her harder .

"Sophie come on! Wake up!" Sophie rolled over and swung her arm up and punched him in the face and rolled off the bed. Jamie rubbed his nose and growled .Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Did… did she just sleep punch you?" He chuckled. Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, old habits die hard." Jamie glared at him. Jack pushed him playfully and swung his hand around in a 'now, now 'gesture.

"Jamie… Please bro, watch and learn how a pro does it." Jack kneeled down and whispered in her ear,

"Bunny will be there." Sophie automatically sat up, hitting her head on Jacks chin.

"Eater Bunny, Hop,hop,hop!" She stood up hopping around… well like a bunny. Jack rubbed his chin and smiled at Jamie.

"She's up." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, so how are we going to get to the pole?" He asked. Jack eyes widened and giving a 'oh' look. He reached into his hoodies big pocket and pulled out a clear snow globe.

"Here we are! North said it was too dangerous to fly you guys over to the pole, so I guess we are taking the quick way I guess." He shrugged. Jamie and Sophie began to giggle in joy . Jack smiled and whispered in to the empty snow globe.

"Take us to… The north pole..." He moved it in a circular motion, the North Pole materializing in the globe, the snow swirling around the Russian looking building. Jack tossed it over to the corner. The globe bounced a couple times, but then exploded into a magical swirling portal. Snow began to blow in, snowflakes whipping at Sophie's little toes.

"You guys just gonna stare or what?" Jack waved his hand. Jamie shook his head.

"Then come on!" Jack jumped into the portal, being sucked in instantly. Jamie ran in and jumped . Sophie giggled and was about to jump in but then she remembered she got a present for bunny. Sophie quickly ran over to the door and opened it. She tiptoed her way to her door through the hallway, trying not to wake her parents. Sophie reached her room and opened the door and ran inside. Sophie slid down on her knees like a rock star would do when strumming their guitar wildly. Sophie slid by her bed her grabbed her pink _My Little Pony_ blanket and lifted it up. Sophie reached under her bed , sticking out her tongue in search of her gift.

"There!" Sophie pulled out a small green neatly wrapped box. Sophie stood up and went In her closet and took out her favorite pink hair ribbon. Sophie quickly tied the ribbon around the box and tied it into a sloppy bow. Sophie scooped the box up and ran quickly in the hallway, slipping a couple times . Sophie ran into her brother's room, the portal just barely as big as a car's steering wheel. Sophie squealed and jumped in, barley in time. Sophie tumbled several times like a tumble weed and bumped into something big. Sophie stood up, wobbling side to side, trying to regain her balance but her eyes were still rolling in the back of her head. Sophie adjusted her shaggy long hair and striated out her purple Justin Bieber night gown.

"Ah, Sophie! V'elcome little one!" A large Russian accent boomed. Sophie looked straight up and saw the thing she rolled into was no other than good old St. Nicholas.

"Santa!" Sophie giggled and leaped into his arms. North laughed and gave the child a hug in return. North then put her on his large shoulder and tickled her belly slightly.

"I've missed you little one! Merry Christmas!"

" Merry Christmas Santa! Thank you for the presents this year!" She hugged his head . North chuckled.

" Your very V'elcome. You would have gotten more gifts this year if you didn't cut that little boys hair in you class though." He shook his finger sternly at her . Sophie crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip pouting.

"But it's not my fault ! He started it!" North shook his head and put her down. Sophie scowled. North then noticed the little green box Sophie was holding behind her back.

"Is that a gift for Bunny?" Sophie smiled and nodded, giving him a cheesy smile. North smiled and patted her back.

" V'ell, Bunny is right over in the dining room with all the other guardians if you need him." Sophie smiled and bowed her head. Sophie ran down the halls of the work shop, waving to yetis wearing silly Santa hats and reindeer antler headbands. Sophie made it to the dining room , first being greeted by some Forest Nymphs , mother nature's guardians of the forest. Amalthea, Anna, Arethusa, Calypso, Echo and Thousa the Nymphs of the forest giggled over at the table of desserts . Echo noticed the 6 year old and smiled . The pale nymph skipped over and smiled , her bright green eyes twinkled as she did so.

" Well Hello there Sophie, what are you doing here? Bunny has been looking everywhere for you!" Sophie smiled.

" Im looking for him to! Do you know where he is?" Sophie giggled. The nymph shook her head and smiled sadly. Sophie frowned and made a, _' ahhhh'_ sigh. The nymph frowned.  
" Hmmm, well the time I saw him , he was with cupid by the toy area working on their aim or something." Sophie smiled .

" Ok! Thanks!" Sophie waved goodbye to the beautiful nymph. Sophie thought that Echo was beautiful, with her pale skin, her cute little brown freckles scattered across her face. She had long beautiful wavy hazel hair , Pointed ears like an elf, bright spring green eyes , long thick eye lashes and her short flowing cream toga with golden strapping sandals that went up to her knees. Jack Frost entered the dining room with Jamie . The nymphs all looked at Jack and blushed .

" Well hello there Frost. We've been dying to meet you!" Calypso smiled, she had dark Chocolate skin, pointy ears ,hazel eyes , very tall, golden long toga ,long very curly hair that reminded Jack of a lions mane.

" Well, um hello there miss… you must be nymph? "He laughed nervously .Calypso smirked and rubbed his arm flirtatiously. The other nymphs noticed Jack Frost and all squealed. The all ran over to him and began to touch him everywhere, and I mean EVEYWHERE. Jack jumped about ten feet and floated away towards Jamie .  
" Woah, woah , woah ladies! I know I'm good looking but I'm not so comfortable with being touched all over by a bunch of hot 20 years olds like I'm an animal! Besides, have some respect, we have a 12 year old kid right here!" He pointed to Jamie , who was blushing nervously.

" Oh Jack… we are not 20, we are all over the age of 529 years old and besides…" The all ran over to Jamie and hugged him.

" He'll be cute in 6 years… " Anna said. Jack gasped and pulled Jamie away.

" You guys are sick!" Jack stood in front of the blushing 12 year old protectively.

" What can we say? We are very sexual creatures. WE were made this way to fool men that come through our forest… well except slender man that is..." Jamie jumped .

" Wait Slender Man IS real?!" He grabbed Jacks hoodie sleeve.

" Of course he's not Jamie! They are just trying to frighten you." Jamie didn't believe Jack though. Jamie hid behind nervously at the thought of Slender man. Jack tried to calm him down but then he noticed that black sand was falling from Jamie's pajama bottoms and sunk into the ground.

"What the…" '_was that back sand? It can't be, Pitch is gone, right?'_ Jack thought. Jack was soon knocked out of his thoughts when all the nymphs jumped him , trying to feel his abdominals. Jack screamed and began to fly away. The nymphs started to chase him through the dining room , laughing and saying,

" Oh don't run from us sweetie!" Or, "Come here sweetie!" or , " Don't be shy honey, we'll be gentle!" Jamie couldn't help but laugh, but he knew he had to save his friend.

**~ Back to Sophie ~**

" Bunnnnnyyy! Where are you!?" Sophie began to get frustrated that she couldn't find her best friend, he had looked all over the workshop, but she couldn't find him. Sophie couldn't run around anymore , she was to tried to search. Sighing in defeat , she wilted her head and looked at her little box.

' _Maybe I'll find him later. Oh well… Maybe I'll go hang out with Ms. Toothy .'_ Sophie began to walk back to the dining room, she heard a faint whisper.

"_Sophie…."_ The voice was deep but smooth like velvet. Sophie turned around and looked around.

" Bunny? Is that you?" She called, but no response. Sophie slowly turned back around and continued to walk away. _*Skrip Skrip skrip*_the sound was like nails of an animal running along the wood floor.

" Bunny I know it's you! Stop playing!" Sophie chuckled. A shadow quickly ran on the wall and down the corner of the hallways. Sophie chuckled and began to chase the shadow down the hall. When she reached the corner she stopped and smirked, getting ready to scare 'bunny.'

"BOO!" She jumped out in a spider position, but no one was there.

"Huh?" She stood up strait and looked down the long narrow hallway. She sworn she saw him run in here, or she thought she did.

"Bunny this isn't funny! Please come out!" She shouted, her shouts bouncing off the walls. Sophie stomped through the hallway angrily.

"You don't get your present if you don't come out when I count to three! 1…" She crossed her arms . The lights began to flicker slightly.

"2….." She said a little confused. The lights went complete off and It so cold, she could see her own breath. Sophie rubbed her amps and shivered.

"3-3! No Present for you!" She yelled. Sophie took a long look at the hallway and felt her spine tingle. The hallway was dark , long and narrow with only one light flickering on and off at the very end of it creepily. It reminded Sophie of a scary movie she saw a long time ago but she couldn't remember the name of the movie. When her parents were gone, they would send their grandma Mary to watch they but she would fall asleep early and Jack would come over to hang out with Jamie for a while. When Sophie would go to bed, Jack would put on some scary movies that he and Jamie would watch together. Sophie was never allowed to watch scary movies but she would sneak out of her room and go down stairs to hide and watch the scary movie. Sophie began to breath heavily and shivered more, she wanted to go now. Sophie speed walked through the hallway, but the more she did, the longer the hallway seemed to get longer. *_Ding , ding, ding, da, ding a, ding , ding ,da ,ding , da ding, da , ding ah..*_

Sophie looked back and saw a black box at the end of the hallway in the center of the only light that was on. She looked closer and saw it was a Jack in the box; the little metal handle spun slowly playing the tune of _pop goes the weasel. _Sophie put down her present and came closer to the little Jack In the Box. The song played slower just as she came closer. Just when the box was playing to the part where its suppose to say, _Pop Goes the Weasel,_ it stopped. Sophie was now at foot level with the toy, she picked it up and shook it. It seemed to be unusually light. Sophie grabbed the handle and winded the toy.

*Pop Goes The Weasel* The top of the black box flung open but no little clown of a JACK came out.

"That weird." Sophie closed one eye and looked inside the empty box. At first, there was nothing in it just pitch blackness, but then two red eyes popped out and so did a bunch of sharp teeth smiling at her. Sophie screamed and dropped the box, taking a couple steps back. Four arms stretched out of the little toy, then throwing its large hands on the floor and dug its very sharp claws in the ground. Next came out the head, very long and narrow cheek bones, sharp white 3in teeth, red glowing eyes, no nose, spikey porcupine hair and large pointy goblin ears. The body seemed to grow to about 10ft, a long back with dragon spikes sticking out , but she couldn't see its legs since the other half was in the box. The creature was all black, like a shadow with smoke emerging from its skin. Sophie was paralyzed with fear, she was so terrified.

Sophie began to cry, screaming for help. The Creature smiled evilly at her, its long snake like tongue whipping around his face.

"_Sophie… you've grown a bit…won't you come and give me a hug? I've missed you…"_

Sophie scrabbled herself up and started to run, screaming for help. The creature got on its arms and started to craw on the walls and then to the ceiling, letting itself drop in front of her blocking her way.

" _Leaving so soon sweetie?"_ It said sarcastically. Sophie began to sob more, she was so scared. Seeing the child cry brought pleasure to the creature, loving her fear give him the replenishing life he needed.

" Leave me alone! BUNNY! JACK! SANTA! HELP ME!" She cried . The creature laughed deeply , but something about his laugh made Sophie freeze. She knew that laugh from somewhere, but where?

" W-who… are you?" She said shakily. The creature leaned in , grabbing her back and pushing her closer to see him face to face. Sophie tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip and smiled. They were only inches away from one another, Sophie could smell his breath, it smelt like blood and somewhat strangely lavender.

" _Oh my little Sophie… you don't remember me ? I may not look the same but I take many different forms of peoples greatest fears… including yours. So tell me little one, who do you think I am?"_ It spoke softly. Sophie didn't quite understand what he meant, but his voice was familiar but she couldn't remember who had a voice like that, deep , had a smooth accent . For a second, his eyes morphed into human ones, now grey with a tint of gold. Sophie looked into his eyes, and even though he was really frightening to her, his eyes were beautiful. Sophie put her hands on his cheek and gave him a long stare . The creature flinched at the childs touch, he wasn't use to _human affections_. Sophie cocked her head slightly and rubbed his face gently, no longer as afraid as she was. For some reason something about his eyes were bad but also hurt and sad, Sophie could see it.

"_W-what are you doing?!"_ It asked obviously confused. Sophie squinted her eyes and pulled her hand away.

"Why are you sad?" She asked innocently. The creature eyes widened and pulled her away about a foot. The creature didn't know what to say. He looked into her eyes , but in a confused way, not so much as scared. Sophie was no longer crying , but still in his hand , lifted up a couple feet off the floor. The creature shook its head angrily and growled, its eyes morphed back into the red glowing ones.

" _Do not toy with me child! Fear me!"_ Sophie gasped and remembered that he was here to get her . The creature was just about to take her to his liar when he heard footsteps echoing behind him. The creature looked at Sophie and growled,

" _I'll come back for you child."_ It dropped Sophie of the floor and teleported in a flash of smoke, and he was gone. The lights flickered back on and the temperature started to warm up again. Bunnymund and North Came running in weapons ready to attack, but when they saw Sophie was ok, they dropped their weapons and kneeled down to her .

" Sophie v'hats v'rong ? Are you alright?" North checked her body to make sure she was alright. North lifted up her shirt slightly and saw a large red mark around her stomach . Bunny gasped and took hold of the child.

" Soph, what happened to 'ya? Who did this?!" he yelled . Sophie's lip began to quiver, tears streaming down her face . She wrapped her tiny arms around Bunny's furry neck, placing her head in his shoulder crying.

" B-Bunny! A monster came and… and it was gonna take me away ! I was so scared!" She sobbed in his shoulder. Bunny rubbed her back cooing loving words to calm her down.

" Hush my lil' ankle-biter , she'll be apples ( in Australia that means Its will be ok or something.)." Sophie lifted herself from his shoulder and whipped her tears away.

" B-bunny?" She asked.

" Yes love?" He smiled , listening attentively.

" Can … can we get out of here ?" she looked at him with puff eyes. Bunny smiled sadly and nodded.

" Of course' ankle-biter, an'thing ya' want. " he picked her put and stood, cradling her like a baby. Bunny glanced back at North and whispered,

" Ill calm the little one down, you find the bloody bloke' who did this to her and kill him!" North frowned and nodded sternly .

" Ill v'ill put yetis on guard and alert the other guardians." Bunny nodded and walked to the dining room with Sophie. She didn't talk the whole way, her face hidden in the tuff of his chest fur. Seeing the poor child in such a state burned him up inside wanting to kill the asshole who did this to her.

" H-hey Bunny.." He looked down at the child and stopped.

" Yes?" Sophie unhid her face from his chest and lifted up something to his face. It was a green box with a pink ribbon on it.

" Whats this ?" He took the small box from her delicate hands.

" It's a present I made for you ." Bunny smiled and put it in the pocket off his boomerangs sash.

" Ah thanks Sheila." He tickled her nose . She giggled slightly and smiled at him . The arrived at the dining room , the nymphs playing with Jack's hair. Jamie looked over from his seat at his sad little sister and frowned .

" Bunny what happened ?" He asked . Bunny growled and shook his head.

" N'tin , tell ya' later." He bounced over to the table and put her down in a seat. It was just about time to eat and everyone was seated. Sophie looked down at her plate blankly and sighed.

" Bunny, im not hungry." Bunny frowned and put his hand on her chin, making her look at him.

" You need to eat som'thin love." She shook her head and looked away. Bunny sighed and sat down with her , watching everyone eat. Everyone was happily eating and chatting with their friends, Bunny noticed there were yetis everywhere on patrol. North came in and clapped his hands loudly and smiled.

" Thank you all for coming this evening I would like to say I really grateful that all of you came and-"

" _Well Not everyone North… You forgot me…"_ Everyone turned around at the end of the table and saw the tall figure smirking .

" Pitch! I should have known it was you!" Bunny stood up holding one boomerang in his paw. Pitch floated up on the table and began to walk on the table, staring down those who dare to look at him.

" _Sorry im late North, I just seemed to have lost my invention." _ He looked at his nails and placed his hands behind his back.

" Pitch you are not v'elcomed here and you know it! Leave now!" North took his sword from his sheath and pointed it out at Pitch's face. Pitch smiled and slapped the sword over to the floor.

" _Now , now North, no need for that .I just came here for the children that's all. I had a little Christmas present of my very own to give them." _ Pitch looked at Sophie and Jamie and smiled.

" _Here you are children , so you can remember me forever."_ Pitch held out his palm and blew some black sand into the children's face. They both screamed as images of their worst nightmares played before their eyes. Pitch laughed and floated up into the air on a black nightmare cloud .

" _Merry Christmas.." _Bunny threw a boomerang at Pitch but missed him barley. All the lights went out and the air grew cold. The guardians ran over to the sleeping children, in the middle of a nightmare. Sandy floated over to them quickly and touched the black sand swirling above their heads , replacing them with a stream of gold.

"Pitch is gonna hurt the kids when we are not around !" Jack pulled his hair in stress , he didn't even want to drop them off at home earlier after tonight. North sat at his desk, fiddling with his thumbs, trying to think of a way to protect The Bennetts. Sandy bounced over to Tooth and showed images above his head . Tooth gasped and put her hands over mouth.

" That would work but…"

Jack and Bunny sprung out of their chairs and hovered over tooth.

" What Will work?!" Jack shook Tooth by her shoulders. Tooth pushed Jack off and looked at Bunny sadly.

" There is one way we can make sure Pitch can't hurt the children ever again or at least… for a long time.." North stood up from his big man chair and crossed her arms.

" And v'hat v'ould that be?" He asked . Sandy and Tooth gave one another 'the look' and whipped a tear from her eye.

" To wipe their memories so they never knew we existed…"

" What?! You can't be bloody serious are you?!" Bunny jumped in the air . Tooth got up in Bunny's face and slapped him. All the men gasped in surprise of her little out burst .

" Bunny! Our job as guardians is to protect children , and you know that! If Pitch wants to hurt Jamie and Sophie … Then we have to make sure he doesn't ." Bunny lowered his head and put his ears down. Jack felt icy cold tears streaming down his face.

" But they were my fist believers! "

" Jack, it must be done. To protect them." North patted his back.

" Do whatever it takes to protect them." Bunny stood with his head high. Tooth nodded and whispered something to Her fairies.

" My fairies and I will go in their memory's tonight and erase whatever there is of us is in there . We'll have to do their friends to though. But remember guys, these memories may come back at any given time , so we can't see them anymore or that will trigger their memory , got it? " Tooth asked the men. They all nodded in agreement.

" V'ell… get some sleep everyone ." North escorted everyone out. They all went home , including Bunnymund, He went into his Warren , looking for his special hole he calls his 'room' and threw off all his equipment on the floor. When Bunny through off his sash, a little green box fell out of the pocket and rolled by his feet. Bunny bent down and picked it up, noticing the pink ribbon, it was Sophie's favorite hair ribbon. He undid the ribbon gently and wrapped it around his paw while he opened the green box. Bunny pulled out his gift , and when he saw it he felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't look at it. He put the box down and sat down and did something he hadn't done in the last 400 years… He cried until he couldn't cry anymore tears out of his eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
